l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Michio
Michio was a monk of the Spider Clan and a disciple of Roshungi. He did not bear the mark of Jigoku. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Among the Spider he was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Dominion. Michio (Words and Deeds Boxtext) Brotherhood of Shinsei Michio was abandoned on a monastery of the Order of Thunder as an infant, where he was raised by the Brotherhood of Shinsei. They were harsh masters and Michio never knew affection or fondness. As he matured Michio considered the Thunderer unworthy of his adoration, all Osano-Wo ever did was visit his wrath on the mortal realm. Great Clans, p. 270 Michio was always looking for new paths, and against the advice of his brothers, he traveled to the Shadowlands to study with Roshungi. Hidden, by Shawn Carman In the Shadowlands Michio trained in the Shadowlands until his supply of jade and what kiho he could use could not protect him from the taint. He then returned to the Empire, wanting to experience it anew, however, the Brotherhood did not accept him back and was driven out of the monastery. Joining the Spider In 1169 Michio joined the Spider in its creation when Daigotsu was in need of someone free of Taint to fulfill his plan. He lived in the Spider's Lair within the Shinomen Mori and began to spread the Spider web over the Empire infiltrating the Lost within it, or using wicked Rokugani as their puppets. A Weave of Silken Black, by Shawn Carman With Roshungi he founded the Order of the Spider, and Michio developed the unique martial art known as the Way of Poison, Doku-Do. Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 24 Southern Unicorn Provinces Michio tasked Chuda Rintaro to raise Utaku Katiro, a local Unicorn overseer in the southern provinces who accused his long-term adversary, Akishiro, of harboring bandits that prey upon his lands. The Spider hired bandits that razed to the ground Thunder's Blessing Village, aided by a Maho-tsukai, Chuda Hiroe. Katiro easily made a convincing case when some of the dead bandits were found with koku with the seal of a neighboring village, oversaw by his rival. The accusations of maho turned even Akishiro's most ardent supporters away from him. Katiro became more important and followed the Spider requests terrified by the thought of losing his position or having his collaboration with outsiders exposed. Prophecy Daigotsu allowed Katsu to tell Michio the prophecy Kitsune Narako exposed in the Jade Championship. The prophecy spoke of dark warriors, perhaps beckoned by the song of jackals. It spoke of a wind of death blowing on the breath of a forgotten daughter that shall bring ruin to the Empire. It brought the same message that the Monkey Man, the gaijin that had arrived to Daigotsu some time ago, foretold. Celestial Tournament In 1170 Michio competed in the Celestial Tournament held at Seppun Hill to choose the new Emperor, The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman but the winner was Kitsuki Iweko, who became the divine Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman The Order of the Spider Following the death of Roshungi during the burning of the Shinomen Glory of the Empire, Part II, Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer, Michio became the master of the Order of the Spider. As the new master, he decided to follow Roshungi's wishes for the order to serve Daigotsu. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire The attack of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai to the Empire with the Army of Fire, the War of Dark Fire, was considered a betrayal to Daigotsu from a former ally. Michio and his order sought the yobanjin to punish them. In 1171 they found and killed several raiders in Dragonfly lands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Fu Leng ejected from Jigoku In 1171 Daigotsu moved to the Fingers of Bone. Kokujin Konetsu studied an encrypted letter that had been sent by Asahina Sekawa but intercepted by Pokku. The lettered stated that the impossible had happened, that Fu Leng had been thrown out of Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma as the new avatar and Champion of Jigoku. Once the letter was deciphered, Daigotsu shared this information with Chuda Mishime, Michio, Daigotsu Hotako and Isawa Fosuta. The serch for Fu Leng began. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu Minoko and Chuda Genkei found Fu Leng in a little village. He was then escorted to the Fingers of Bone and kept in secrecy. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Michio commanded the Order of the Spider in battle during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame Investigating the plague In 1171 Michio arrived to the Scorpion village of Abira, which had been striken by the plague. Daigotsu Takayasu was dealing with the Scorpion samurai there and Michio killed the last, Shosuro Tomoko. Chuda Shuzo investigated the plague and its effects, and realized he could not convert the zombies created by the plague nor could he cure the areas of plague. Crashes in the Night, by Brian Yoon Killing Destroyers Michio was alongside Daigotsu Eiya and Daigotsu Yuhmi in the Twilight Mountains, looking from safety the attack of the Destroyers to the Crab, Unicorn and Lion forces. From time to time Destroyers left the ranks and wandered in the areas nearby, without apparent motivation. Michio and his companions killed three of them who arrived near their outlook position. Michio heard to speak the one he killed, and the monk realized something he knew was true, but it was not clear what Michio was talking. Centuriae In 1172 Michio's forces arrived the southernmost portion of the peninsula east of Earthquake Fish Bay. The Amoro's Legion led by Hida Sozen were ready to engage Centuriae of Destroyers that had landed there. The monk guaranteed victory to Sozen if they combined their forces, but he demanded to stand alongside Sozen as a respected equal. Sozen accepted and they were victorious on the field. The State of the Empire 14 The Grey Woman Daigotsu Shaiko, known as the Grey Woman, was a useful tool for Michio, but he despised her, as all the undead, who he saw as ambitious fools. Shaiko requested to deal with the pursuer of the Orden of Venom, Seppun Tashime. Michio agreed, and warned that if she failed, then he would deal personally with him, and with her. Love & Duty, by Shawn Carman Shaiko's death In 1173 Michio saw how Tashime managed to deadly wound Shaiko, but the magistrate was severely wounded. Michio had taken life of Kuni Iyedo, Tashime's assistant. The Grey Woman requested his aid with her last breath, but she was not worthy of his aid. Tashime was worthy instead, and Michio spared his life. If he could recover from this day, Michio invited to seek him, and left the place. Endgame, by Shawn Carman End of the War Daigotsu had ordered to follow a rokugani multi-clan group to whom he gave the Tao of Fu Leng. Daigotsu Bukaro (Before the Dawn flavor) The group unleashed a serie of important events when they opened a Black Scroll. The Empress Iweko I was in a small Scorpion temple and the forces of Kali-Ma marched there. Nearby Fu Leng and the Destroyer in dragon form were battling. Michio commanded the Spider forces that supported the shogun's legions against the Destroyers. He ordered his men to kill all that was not human, and began to watch the battle between the gods with great interest. Kali-Ma killed Fu Leng, and in turn was murdered by Daigotsu, transformed in the Master of Jigoku. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Great Clan Immediately after the end of the war the Spider Clan was recognized as a Great Clan and those who do not bore taint, as Michio, remained within the Empire. The tainted began the Spider's exodus, toward the land formerly known as the Ivory Kingdoms, to claim it for the Empire. Michio began to seek a place to build a temple for his order. During a year he was attacked every day by other Rokugani who did not accept the Imperial Edict that gave the Spider their status. He was proud to clean the Empire of fool and weak men. GenCon 2011: The Spider Council of the Spider Empress Iweko I appointed Michio as a member of the Council of the Spider that ruled the clan until Daigotsu Kanpeki became the Spider Clan Champion. Brief History of the Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Michio became sensei to Kanpeki, and taught Kanpeki he was only Daigotsu's child. He had to earn the loyalty of the Spider Clan, to prove worthy to become Daigotsu's heir. Among Sparrows, by Seth Mason Death Michio feared that he would die without finding an opponent that could kill him. He wandered the Empire, and his renouncing of heroes and their worship draws the wrath of the Fortune of Heroes, Goemon. In 1180 the two engaged in a fight that last for hours and Michio finally delivered a blow that finished the fight. But he suffered lethal wounds during the conflict and died briefly after he won it. Brief History of the Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Legend of Michio's death According to Tetsuo, who followed Michio as the master of the Order of the Spider, there is a legend about Michio's death. His version holds that Michio wandered Rokugan to hunt whatever was left of Kali-Ma's army after she was killed. He fought Destroyers and beasts and many Rokugani samurai and monks who took offence that the Spider Clan was given the status of a Great Clan by Empress Iweko I. He killed them all, man and beast alike and was never defeated. One day Michio was near the Shinomen Mori when villagers recognised him. They approached and called him a hero amd wanted to celebrate in his name. Michio said that he wasn't a hero but a warrior. "Only fools have heroes", Michio said. "There is no such thing". Goemon, the Fortune of Heroes, heard the words, took offence and appeared to confront Michio. A fight followed and in the end, Michio delivered a killing blow, whose sheer force was so huge that it blinded the only surviving witness of the villagers. Michio suffered wounds no mortal man could have survived, but he did. When he realised that there was no challenge left for him in Rokugan, he surrendered his flesh so that his spirit could seek greater foes elsewhere. GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Spider It was unclear how much truth was in this legend, Book of Void, p. 45 if Goemon and Michio fought at all or if Goemon was really killed by the Spider sohei. See also * Michio/Meta External Links * Michio (Samurai) * Michio Exp (Words and Deeds) Category:Spider Clan Leaders